


Wedding Plans, Contests, and Champions

by the_tricksters_daughter_95



Series: Superheroes, Wedding Rings, and Demigods [4]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Supernatural
Genre: Alive Mary Winchester, Alternate Universe, Castiel and Gabriel (Supernatural) are Siblings, Contests, Dead John Winchester, Demigods, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gabriel and Mary are secret bros, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, M/M, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, POV Third Person, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_tricksters_daughter_95/pseuds/the_tricksters_daughter_95
Summary: Sorry about the long wait, I lost this bit for awhile and I lost my co-author who helped me write Castiel. I hope this turned out alright, and if anyone would like to help me write the lovable Angel I'll gladly accept your help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the long wait, I lost this bit for awhile and I lost my co-author who helped me write Castiel. I hope this turned out alright, and if anyone would like to help me write the lovable Angel I'll gladly accept your help.

Three weeks later Cas and Dean were in what Dean called the latest installment of Wedding Planners from the Underworld. "You take Gabe I've got my mother." Dean said to Cas with a sigh as Mary and Gabriel started arguing again. "Gods give me the strength not to strangle them." They said under their breath as they pulled each of them away from the other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's point of view

"Gods give me the strength not to strangle them." He said under his breath as he pulled Mary away from Gabe. Mary grumbled a bit, standing with her head held high. "As long as I'm not sitting next to him during the reception," she began, smoothing her dress. "Then I'll be fine." Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mom he's getting married to Sam, he's like another brother to me so could you please be nice." Dean hugged his mother. "He knows what father did and pulled a few strings to make sure his time in the underworld isn't pleasant." he whispered softly.

Mary sighed, eyes closing for a brief moment. "I... Alright, fine," she mumbled in surrender, watching her son. "Look at you, teaching me life lessons." Suddenly, she was back to her old self, pinching at Dean's cheeks. "I'm so proud of you, Dean. You've grown up to be such a wonderful man." Dean groaned and tried to get away from her. "Mom..." he whined pulling away. "No pinching my cheeks!" He exclaimed with a small scowl. "Come on we're not losing to them!" Dean said with a laugh as he pulled Mary after him.

Mary looked at Dean, feet working double time to keep up as her son dragged hersong behind him. "Wait a second," she insisted, finally catching up with him, "Is this some sort of competition?" She shook her head, already knowing the answer. Dean tried, and failed, not to blush. "What?! No!" He exclaimed tugging her arm again. "Of course not. Now come on we have to find the caterer, book the rehearsal dinner, find a band, and pick out the grooms pie." He checked the time on his phone. "And we only have two hours."

Mary's eyes went wide in surprise, realizing just how little their time span was. "Well, let's get going," she insisted, having gathered her answer by Dean's reaction. "A simple yes couldn't kill your manly pride completely. On the way, you can explain your winnings if we get this thing done in time." Dean blushed as he headed towards a lead he had on a band. "If I win I get to..." He stopped and decided to go with the second honest answer. "Decide where we go on our honeymoon." He stopped in front of a pie shop that held the pie he wanted and possibly the band as well. "Here first." He said pulling Mary in behind him.

Mary followed her son, shaking her head. "I'm sensing there's more to this bet, but alright," she muttered. She looked at what Dean found, knowing how excited her son was. "You nervous for the wedding?" Dean finished signing some paperwork for the pie and the band before shaking his head. “Only that SHE will show up and do something to mess it up." He admitted softly as he headed towards the restaurant they wanted for the rehearsal dinner and the reception.

Mary grunted in agreement, body hunching forward slightly in the distasteful thought of Aphrodite's presence. "Let's hope she doesn't," she muttered, turning her attention to their destination. "This is really nice. Oh, and the tables already match your other decorations!" Dean sighed feeling both happy and resigned, happy because Mary was right about it looking like he wanted and resigned because SHE was going to be there because of Ares. “Just promise you'll TRY to be nice?" He asked as they walked out of the caterer's after signing the paperwork and headed towards the Road House. "I'll try to be... Don't quote me on that if I rip her perfect hair out," she murmured, rolling her eyes a bitat the thought of the goddess. Dean sighed his acceptance of her answer before coming up with a slight topic change. “On a happier note we just might have won." Dean sighed happily until he saw the back of Gabriel's head. "Or not.."

Castiel walked with Gabriel, head tilted as he strode towards Dean. "Looky, looky. Seems we've got a winner." He moved his head to the opposite side, "and it's not you.

Dean groaned and blushed knowing that Castiel was going to drive him crazy on their wedding night. “I blame your brother." Dean whispered to Castiel as they hugged. Castiel giggled, hugging his partner back before leading him in with his brother. Dean walked with Castiel, hand in hand, Cas pulled out his lover's seat for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's point of view

"Gods give me the strength not to strangle them." He said under his breath as he pulled Gabe away from Mary. Castiel pulled back his brother, patting him on the shoulder reassuringly. "Gabriel, Mary was just trying to help," he coaxed, a disappointed look on his face. "Please, just be polite. Gabe crossed his arms and sighed. "I'll be polite if she is." He said with a frown. "I know she was trying to help and I could have dealt with her if she was just trying to help but she was insulting me with every word she said to me." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around himself.

Castiel frowned, but understood his brother's pain. "Well, I'll get Dean to talk to her," he said in reassurance, knowing he wouldn't be able to deal with their fighting. "Plus, she's Sam's mother, too. You two have to get along sooner or later." He lugged the shorter man with him, closer to the store where they'd buy cutlery. "Now, we have a job to do. Let's go." "Yeah.. I know." Gabe said with a sigh as he let Cas drag him into the store. Gabe turned to look over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "Did you and Dean-o make this a competition?" he asked Castiel after hearing Dean's last comment to Mary.

Castiel let out a breath, playing dumb (and failing miserably at it). "Pfft, no," he said, rolling his eyes. "Now, we've got two hours. Let's move!" He ordered, dragging Gabriel to their destination. "We've got to find out what line of cutlery, bowls, glasses and plates we're using." Gabe snorted and slowly followed Castiel into the store. "What do you get if you win?" Gabe asked in a bored voice wondering if he should stall Cas to help Dean or help Cas to beat Dean.

Castiel smiled to himself, blushing a bit when Gabriel asked. "Today confirms..." He was supposed to be honest and say, 'who bottoms on the wedding night,' but that would be quite strange to explain. Instead, he decided on a more polite company friendly answer. "...where the honeymoon is. We both have two different ideas that we both think the other would love, but we're unable to come to a happy medium." Gabe snorted and patted Castiel on the shoulder. "I'll let you keep the real information about the prize to yourself little brother." He said before stepping into the store Castiel was leading him to. 

Castiel flushed red, dismissing Gabriel's comment and lead the brunette into a nice boutique. He greeted the owner, knowing he'd seen their plates online many times and always grew impressed by the style. He looked around, finally finding the plates he liked. Quickly, he found an entire set that went along with it, a large smile on his face as he booked it. "We've got to see the flowers and table pieces." Gabriel smiled and opened his mouth to speak when his phone rang with Sam's tone causing him to blush slightly. “Hey Samsquatch," Gabe paused then smiled. “Oh reeaallyy?" He asked with a laugh as he followed Cas. "Fine! Love you too." He replied before hanging up the phone. “Sam said hello." Gabriel said to Cas.

Castiel raised an eyebrow, entering the small boutique where they planned to order flowers from. A stunning bouquet of sapphire flowers sat in a small, white and golden-rimmed vase, the brunette drawn to them. "These are stunning," he mumbled, eyes turning to Gabriel for confirmation. "We can search for more while you explain your thing with Sam." Gabriel groaned and shook his head. “No, not gonna happen." He stated firmly as they finished picking out the flowers and headed towards the Road House. “The odds of me telling you about that conversation is right up there with you telling me the real prize for today's competition." He smirked and pushed open the door. "We won by the way." Castiel's mouth went agape, nodding in understanding. "Yeah, let's keep those things on the D.L.," he mumbled, smirking when he saw Dean's expression. He walked with Gabriel, head tilted as he strode towards his partner. "Looky, looky. Seems we've got a winner." He moved his head to the opposite side, "and it's not you."

Dean groaned and blushed brightly before leaving into Castiel for a hug. “I blame your brother." Dean whispered to Castiel as they hugged. Castiel giggled, hugging his partner back before leading him in with his brother. He walked with Dean, hand in hand, pulling out his lover's seat for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Mary and Gabriel's point of view

Gabriel walked over to Mary and hugged her. “Awe... Aren't they so precious?" He stage whispered with a conspiratorial smirk. “It's so sweet I just might be sick." Gabriel told her as he lead the way to their table. Mary couldn't help but laugh softly at his mocking, dismissing her defeat. "At least we got everything done for the wedding," she beamed as she walked with Gabriel to their seats. She sat down, watching her two affectionate children (well, child and child-in-law). "Gabriel, be nice. I'm sure you and Sam are the same way." Gabriel blushed softly as he acknowledged that she was right. All things being said and done, it had been a very good day for everyone involved.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr, my username is QueenOfTricks67


End file.
